


A Life of Servitude

by beaconoflights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconoflights/pseuds/beaconoflights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon grew up knowing only two things about the world, you are either born a Serving or a Served, and that he wanted to be neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Jihoon remembers.

Jihoon remembers that on the day he was born the sky opened up and cried. Or at least, that is what his guardians told him. It cried for three days and three nights without stopping. Jihoon was born on the second night. He was told it meant that the sky was crying for death of the land, and as the sky shed its tears, it would wash away the old to make room for the new. This, he was told, was a good thing, a key part of The Cycle. When one thing ends another begins. 

He remembers watching the torrential rain fall down from the holes in the thicket every year. He would see the droplets catch and fall on the tree leaves, cascading down from such great heights that he thought he never could reach. Though he was not allowed to step outside during these storms, every once in awhile he would reach out through the woven net of roots and branches to let himself feel the shower on his hands. 

Jihoon remembers asking his matron why it was so special that he was born during a storm. She told him that it was because rain brought new life, new beginnings, and that Jihoon being born during a storm meant that he was destined to be something special. Jihoon didn’t understand, but he remembers nodding anyways. He then said to his matron, “Many of us are born in the rain”, to which she replied, “Yes, but not all of us are you.”

Jihoon remembers that it was also raining the day he asked his matron how they knew he was a Serving. She then took his hand and ran her rough fingers against his skin. She told him that the markings on his skin, which were similar to the ones on hers, told whether you were to be a Serving or a Served. She then pointed to the sky, that they could barely see through the curled roots of the tree they lived beneath, and said, “You were born in the rain. That means you were destined for greatness. Perhaps you will get to serve someone great.” She then told him that this was why he was named Jihoon, for Ji means “know” and Hoon means “service” and so his name means “to know my service”. Jihoon remembers that he was born to be someone else's slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of Jihoon's name comes from Pledis17 on tumblr. All of the name meanings from here forward will be from Pledis17 as well.


	2. Not A Drop To Drink

Jihoon remembers the first time he truly realized that there was a distinct difference between us and them. He was only of 4 star cycles, young enough to still have the glossy eyed nativity that only a newling could have, yet old enough to learn to understand the rules that were to be ingrained in him for the rest of his life. 

It was a day in the peak of the sun quarter and the heat was particularly sweltering. In every step he took, he could feel the sweat clinging to his skin like another layer of clothing as he ran across the hillside, a tin cup firmly in hand. He had been under the searing sunlight for hours and the mere thought of the cool sensation of a drink from the river that ran along the hillside made him quiver in anticipation. But instead of going straight to the part of the river that his matron had taken to time and time again to gather water, he found himself straying down a dirt pathway flanked by brambles. 

He can’t recall why on that day he had decided to venture away from what he knew. He had always been cautious, even as a newling, more comfortable under his matrons watchful eye than off on his own. Perhaps it was the temptation of the berries that lay deeper into the forest, or perhaps he had seen a furry creature wandering down the path and taken an interest in it despite knowing very well he wasn’t allowed to venture deeper alone. 

He had hardly taken two steps down the path when he saw the bubbling stream, crystalline and clear, much different than the sludge filled water he was used to. This stream had much faster running water and there was an almost silvery appearance to the liquid as it flowed, meandering down the hill side. 

He hobbled over to it and immediately dropped to his knees, filling his cup to the brim. He lifted the cup to his mouth, ready to taste the water that looked so enticing, so different from what he was used to, but before he could drink a drop, he felt his hand being wrenched away from his face. The force caused the water slosh out of the cup and spill out all over the ground.

Jihoon turned to see a woman grabbing his wrist, tall and lean, with a sour expression on her face and her hair pulled back into a series of buns. The hairstyle was not uncommon for a matron, so Jihoon wondered if she was one, but the way that she seemed to scowl at him made him wonder who could ever have such an unpleasant matron anyways. 

She kept on holding onto his wrist as she spoke, her voice low pitched and terse. Jihoon could see the intricate marks on her hand were unfamiliar to him. But most marks were. His matron had told him that every family had a different set of marks, and that the Served had special marks that pointed to the esteem of their lineage. She also told him that Jihoon would learn to recognize them as he got older.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” The matron demanded and Jihoon’s attention snapped back to the problem at hand.

Jihoon was scared, terrified even. It reminded him of the way his matron used to scold him when he got too close to the fire, or once when he got caught sneaking out of the house to watch the rain, coming back soaking wet, and he was sent to sleep without dinner. But this was ten times scarier than any of those things. Because he knew that he wasn’t supposed to go into the forest. He knew that he was in big trouble. And it wasn’t his matron this time who caught him but someone else’s.

“I wanted…” Jihoon started his voice barely above a whisper.

“Speak up, newling!”

It took him a few agonizing seconds before he could speak. He tried to be louder without his voice shaking. “I wanted… a drink...”

“Do you know what this stream is?” The fully grown demanded as her grip tightened on his wrist. 

“No.”

“This is the Stream of Sovereigns. Only the Served are allowed to drink from this stream. The only reason you should be here is if you’re fetching water for your Served.”

Jihoon wanted to cry, but he held it in, not wanting to show how ashamed he felt. Perhaps if he was older he would have asked himself “How was I supposed to know that this stream was only for the Served? I’ve never even met one,” but Jihoon was young and impressionable and all he could think was that he had made a fully grown angry with him. 

“You’re clearly too young to have a Served at this point and you were also clearly going to drink from it yourself. Isn’t that right, newling?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Answer the question.” 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I was going to drink.” 

The matron gave him a contemptuous look and Jihoon wondered if she was going to let him go, but she didn’t and kept on talking as Jihoon stared up at her, his wrist starting to ache and his knees week. 

“You’re going to have to make amends for this and I know just the thing. What’s you’re name, newling?”

“Jihoon. It means 'to know my service'.” He recited the words that his matron had told him many times over.

“Interesting.... Jihoon, you are to fill your cup with water from the stream and offer it to one of the Served newlings. They play just over the hill. I will follow you to make sure you do so, but you will have to choose and offer the water on your own. Do you understand?”

Jihoon knew what he had to do to make up for what he did, even if he didn’t understand what he did at all. He knew that if that was what a matron was telling him he would have to follow orders. Plus, if it meant having this mean matron leave so he could go running back home, he would do anything. 

“Yes.”

As she finally released his hand from her vice like grip, he leaned over again and dipped his cup into the glistening stream, his taste bud still tantalized by the prospect of the cool, clean, liquid. But he didn’t dare drink as he stood up again, looking past the outside of the forest to the hillside. He looked back at the matron, who pointed in the direction he was supposed to go and he headed in there with her on his tail. 

He passed the usual field that he so often played with the other Serving newlings, all of which were gone, probably because the sun was beginning to set with its long strands of red hair resting on the horizon as it descended below the blanket of the earth. Jihoon wondered if there would even be any Served newlings out at this time, when they should be all back in their dwellings as their matrons prepared their evening meal, but he kept walking with the feeling of the piercing eyes on the back of his neck.

As he crossed from one side of the hill to the other he could already tell there was quite a difference between how the Serving and the Served lived. The first thing Jihoon noticed in the distance was that, instead of living below ground under the roots of the tree, the Served resided above ground within the twisted branches of the trees. He watched carefully as he saw one Served fully grown descend up a spiraling root, with foot holds for easy climbing, up into the canopy above. Jihoon was in awe by this new type of dwelling and he wondered why the Servings didn’t live like this too. But his thoughts were cut short by a nudge on his side; the matron behind him was growing impatient.

“Well go on.”

The hillside was barren, safe for a few full growns out and about, slowly making their way back to their dwellings. Jihoon didn’t see any other newlings out to play. He was beginning to get the sinking realization that he would probably have to tell the matron that there was no Served newling to offer the water to, and have to face her wrath in return for his failure. But then, as if the ancient ones favored him in that moment, he finally spotted a small figure crouched under a tree towards the top of the hill. Jihoon’s eyes widened at his luck and he slowly made his way up the hillside, careful not to spill the water, towards the fellow newling.

As he got closer he realized this newling must be a little older than him, but maybe not by much. He was taller and leaner and despite the fact that he was young, Jihoon could tell he was already strong. He had dark hair that fell in front of his face as he looked down and he seemed to be staring at two sticks intently, with one hand in his mouth and the other on his knee. He wouldn’t have noticed the two approaching him at all if Jihoon hadn’t said anything and even then it was a long time before he did.

“Um…” He started when he finally got the nerve to say anything. The boy looked up with startled eyes, but his expression soon turned friendly as he saw the woman behind him. 

“Hyejong!” He greeted her warmly.

“Hello, Seungcheol,” She replied, perhaps with a little warmth in her voice as well. “Seungcheol, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Jihoon and his name means 'to know my service'. There’s something he would like to give you.”

“Well what is it?” Seungcheol asked eagerly as he wiped his dirty hands on his trousers. His eyes flickered to Jihoon and then to the cup he held and then Hyejong again. 

“Patience,” She hummed and looked to Jihoon who by now wanted to just throw the water at the other newling and run back home. But he knew he would get into even more trouble if he did that.

“I… um…” He started, unsure of where to begin. Should he tell him about how he tried to drink the water when he was not supposed to? Should he tell him how Hyejong caught him? Should he tell him that he was ordered to come and bring him water? No. “H-here,” he finally stuttered out as he thrusted the cup forward. 

Seungcheol looked at him in confusion and then back up at Hyejong. “Go on, drink,” She encouraged and Seungcheol looked back at Jihoon and then finally took the cup with his two hands. He downed the contents of it in one swig and made an “ah” sound as soon as he was finished. He then wiped his mouth on his sleeve, looking very satisfied.

“Seungcheol!” Hyejong exclaimed at his lack of decorum but Seungcheol just grinned.

“Sorry. I was just so thirsty!” He flashed a smile at Jihoon and held the cup back out to return to him. After all, cups solely belonged to their owner, to drink from someone else’s cup or chalice was a special honor, and after you drank, you must return it to the owner immediately. Even Seungcheol knew that. 

“Thanks for the water,” He chirped expecting him to take the cup. When Jihoon didn’t move Seungcheol frowned a little bit. “Aren’t you going to take your cup back?”

“Right,” Jihoon replied a little startled. He was caught up with looking at Seuncheol’s hand holding the cup to even notice what he was saying. He too had the intricate marks, similar to Jihoon’s own yet different marks. While Jihoon’s patterns were all angles, overlapping diamonds and triangular shapes, Seuncheol’s were curved, smooth and circular in nature. They were so different to his own that Jihoon couldn’t help but stare. He really was meeting a Served for the first time. 

Jihoon took the cup from him gingerly, wiping off the bit of dirt that Seungcheol had left on it. Seungcheol then surprised Jihoon so much that his eyes widened a bit. He even wanted to step back but he didn’t in fear that he might insult the other. Seungcheol held out his hand, something Jihoon had never seen before, but Seungcheol knew it as a symbol of camaraderie. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jihoon,” The boy said, wearing that ear to ear grin. 

“Nice to meet you too,” He mumbled. There was a silence and Seungcheol continued standing with his hand out until he realized Jihoon wasn’t going to shake it. He frowned again.

“Aren’t you going to shake my hand?”

Jihoon didn’t understand why Seungcheol wanted him to shake his hand, but he knew that he wouldn’t get to go back to his dwelling until he did. So he took his hand and he shook it left to right. This seemed like it was good enough for Seungcheol because he was immediately back to smiling. Jihoon let go of his hand quickly and returned it to his side. 

“Well,” Hyejong said in a voice much kinder than she had sounded before, ”I think it is time for you to return home. Your matron should be very worried about you by now. Say goodbye to Seungcheol now.”

“Bye,” Jihoon departed curtly before turning to leave.

“Goodbye! Come and play with me tomorrow okay?”

Jihoon didn’t say anything as he began to walk away. He thought he was done with that exchange for good but then he remembered something he was curious about. After debating on whether to ask him or not, eventually Jihoon’s curiosity won the best of him. He turned around to yell his question back at the boy.

“Hey! Why were you playing with sticks?”

The boy didn’t even miss a beat before answering. “I’m making a battle strategy! Someday I’m going to lead big armies! My patron said so!” 

There was something in his voice that made Jihoon believe him.

The sun had set by the time Jihoon returned home and he knew better than to be out at night when the moon beasts were crawling. Jihoon came home to a matron who was worried sick about her missing child, but was shocked to see that he was with the Matchmaker. She began to scold him for being out so late when Hyejong told her what had happened. His matron apologized for Jihoon’s disturbance and promised it wouldn’t happen again. Hyejong accepted her apology and then began speaking in a hushed tone that Jihoon was too disinterested to try and listen in to. 

He found his eyes drooping as he sat beside his matron, thankful that the day was over and he was now safely in his dwelling. His mind whirled with the events of the day and more importantly the newling he had met that day, and how he seemed so strange yet intriguing. The newling had invited him to come and play with him the next day, but Jihoon didn’t want to stray so far from what he was comfortable with again. 

It wouldn’t be until many star cycles later that the two would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed my fic so far. Its short, shorter than i usually post chapters, but I wanted to post with shorter chapters while updating quicker for this fic. Its experimental so as I go the chapters may get longer or shorter. Im not used to doing it this way so bear with me. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my fic!


	3. Fall Seven Times

Jihoon remembers the next time he came into contact with the illustrious Seungcheol and his illustrious stature as, not only a Served, but the newling of one of the highest ranking Served families in the colony. This, his matron was sure to tell him immediately after he had had his run in with the newling.

He had pointedly avoided the Served area of the hillside, lest he see Seungcheol again and give him an excuse to start talking to him again. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, he just that the embarrassment of getting caught drinking from the stream still lingered and he didn’t want to have to subjugate himself to the humiliation again. Plus he didn’t want the other newling thinking that him bringing him water was going to be a regular thing, even if he was a Served. And due to the way that the Serving and Served lived so separately, he was able to avoid Seungcheol for years. That is until he no longer could.

He remembers that day they their fates once again collided and the buzzing excitement that surrounded the same aged newlings as it approached. They were going to begin battle practice, and not only that, they were to be integrating into a class of both Serving and Served. On this day they were no longer to be known as newlings, but fledglings. It was a day of much anticipation. But Jihoon remembers waking up that morning feeling like he swallowed a rock.

It was quite a walk to get down to the sandy patch where they were to begin their battle practice. He had to walk down the hillside until the ground began to level out beneath him and the grass gave way to loose dirt. But it was still apart of the hill as the terrain sloped gently into a small valley, as if a giant hand had come and scooped out a portion of the hillside leaving a sandy basin in the remaining crevice.

To Jihoon the walk was long, much too long, and every step he felt like his feet were filling with water. When he had finally arrived at the grounds, met with the eyes of more fledglings than he had seen in his life, he really felt like he was drowning from the inside out. He clenched his fists, wishing that he could hold his matrons hand instead, as he approached the circle. Some fledglings were by the edges of the sandy perimeter, some were leaning on tree stumps and some were sitting in the dirt, but all were outfitted with either wood, leather or metal plates covering their chest, and some, mostly the ones wearing metal, had tin hats and leather shoulder and knee pads.

Jihoon too wore a wooden plate, strapped together with vines so that it would stay on his body. Jihoon recalled his matron telling him that his armor wasn’t the best but it was all they could afford. They couldn’t even go to a woodworker to smooth out the splinters, so his matron had to do it with her own hands. The plate was large, cumbersome and made him feel ridiculous and as he looked over to metal plates and leather tunics some of the others wore and he knew right away the difference between which fledglings were Serving and which ones were Served. The moment he realized was the moment his dignity was yanked away from him.

It was almost immediately after that he started hearing the whispers.

“What is on that boys chest?”

“I think it’s supposed to be armor…”

“He looks like a walking tree.”

“More like a walking mistake.”

Then there was the laugher, the shrieking impending laughter that made Jihoon want to cover his ears and run all the way back home. But he didn’t. Perhaps it was bravery, or maybe it was something more along the lines of defiance, but the boy kept on walking as he neared the edge of the circle.

“Hey stump kid!” Shouted a voice from the side and as Jihoon turned a fledgling, probably older than him with shining metal armor and a smirk on his face, came into view. He was taller than Jihoon and had a feathered cap on to cover his head of ebony hair and he was leaning on a stump with what looked like a couple of his Served friends.

Jihoon looked at him but said nothing, keeping his head down as he continued walking.

“Hey stump I’m talking to you.” There was the sound of feet on dirt behind him and suddenly Jihoon could feel the body heat around him. He turned around to see the boy from before and two others towering over him. “Or did you forget your place?” The Served sneered as he grabbed Jihoon’s wrist to contemptuously examine his markings before dropping it like he had just picked up something vile.

Jihoon gulped but starred the fledgling right in the eyes. “What do you want?”

The fledgling scoffed and his eyes narrowed. “‘What do you want?’” He mocked. “It shouldn’t matter Serving. No matter what you’re going to have to do whatever I say. So deal with it.” He said before he spit in Jihoons face. Jihoon could feel his blood boil as he wiped the substance from his eyes.

“You can’t do that!” Jihoon raised his voice and he could tell that people were looking but he didn’t care. He tried to take a step back to get away from them but the older fledglings were quicker and grabbed his arms before pulling him back towards his assailant.

“I can’t do what? This?” He spit in Jihoon’s face again and this time Jihoon couldn’t even wipe it away due to his arms being held back. “I can do whatever I want. You’re a Serving and I’m a Served,” He boasted.

“But you don’t seem to get that. I think we need to teach this one a little lesson.”  
Jihoon closed his eyes knowing what was about to come next, but just as he braced himself for the worst, out of nowhere he heard a voice.

“Stop!”

Jihoon squinted through the saliva that was on his face to see his assailant looking up.

“I mean, please. Please stop,” The voice said again and it was mellifluous and soft and Jihoon wondered if he was being talked to by a siren or an elf.

“Tsch, why do you even care Jeonghan?” The black haired fledgling asked the voice: Jeonghan. Jihoon could tell He was still annoyed but there was a bit of hesitation in his voice. Jihoon wondered who could have stopped this boy from his rampage and while he was still being held by the two brutes, he could still see the faint outline of another fledgeling out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s his first day.”

“So?”

“Can’t you just give him a break?”

“Why should I?”

“He did nothing to you.”

“He disrespected me.”

“He’ll say sorry. Right? You’ll say sorry.”

And Jihoon didn’t realized he was being addressed until the proceeding silence that happened afterwards.

“R-right…” He answered quickly not really thinking about it. But he didn’t want to apologize, not to someone who spit in his face twice. Not to someone who thinks he’s better than Jihoon just because of his shiny armor and slightly different arm marks. So he mumbled something about how he’d eat a rat live before apologizing but no one seemed to hear him.

“See there’s your apology.”

“Didn’t sound like an apology to me.”

“Jaegun…”

There was a pause and then a sigh and finally Jaegun said “...Fine.” Before Jihoon could do anything else he felt himself fall and his back his the soft sand beneath him. He immediately wiped the spit off his face with his arm before rolling onto his side, not sure if he wanted to get up or not. But before he could really think about it he heard Jaegun’s voice from above him.

“Listen Serving. I hope you learned your lesson. Be rude to me again and you’re dead.”

Jihoon nodded a little bit but didn’t say anything.

“My name is Jaegun of the Kim family. My name means strength and wealth, so I was born greater than you will ever be. Don’t ever forget me or my name and what it means to a lowly Serving like you.”

Jihoon never forgot.

* * *

 

Jihoon remembers the first time he saw Jeonghan. When he came over to help Jihoon up, Jihoon wondered if he had ever seen someone so beautiful. He had long brown shoulder length hair that could have been made of spider silk it was so fine and thin arms and legs that Jihoon wondered if the wind blew too hard would they break. He looked more like an elf or a fey than one of Jihoon’s people.

He was stronger than he looked though and he was able to help Jihoon up easily. Before he knew it the fledgling was leading him away from the sand pit and towards a small patch of grass. Jeonghan sat Jihoon down, and Jihoon said nothing but he followed Jeonghan complacently. He pulled out a piece of cloth from his tunic pocket and began wiping at Jihoon’s face. The cloth wasn’t particularly clean, though it could have passed for white once, Jihoon guessed, and it was covered in various dirt and grease, but when someone went so far out of their way to take care of you, Jihoon couldn’t really complain.

“You’re lucky that Jaegun and I have been together since we were newlings.”

Jeonghan was dabbing the cloth at Jihoon’s face when Jihoon noticed it, the markings on his arms signaling him as a Serving. Jeonghan seemed to be able to tell that Jihoon was looking because he quickly followed up with, “But it’s not like that for most of us.” ‘Us’ being Serving and Served. “Just, my patron and his matron are good friends,” he quickly explained before giving a wry smile.

When he figured he had cleaned all the spit off of Jihoon, Jeonghan stopped dabbing Jihoons face and shoved the cloth back in his pocket.

“I’m Jeonghan by the way. My name means ‘to be clean like stars in the night sky’.”

“I’m Jihoon. It mean’s ‘to know my service’.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jihoon,” Jeonghan said while nodding towards Jihoon.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jihoon nodded back and he found that meeting a serving, even an older one, was much nicer than meeting a served.

“And hey, don’t let Jaegun ruin this day for you,” Jeonghan encouraged. “You’re a fledgling now, you should have fun with it.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon breathed, but he still didn’t feel any better about being there that day. With his already apprehensive state of mind and now his run in with Jaegun and his goons, all Jihoon wanted to do was go home. “Are Served always so… angry?” Jihoon asked, and he could see the look on Jeonghan’s face changed. Perhaps he had touched a nerve.

“Not always, some are more... passive.” Jeonghan was speaking carefully as if he was skirting around a delicate topic, and Jihoon wondered if he shouldn’t have asked. “Most won’t outright attack a serving. Jaegun is just…”

“Special?”

“Yeah. Sorry you had to have such a bad first meeting with a Served. They’re not all like that.”

“I’ve actually met a Served before”, he wanted to say but he found the words catching in his throat. He probably would get laughed at if he told that story, and he wanted to save himself the humiliation. So instead he just nodded and said said, “Yeah.”

Jihoon looked out at the crowd of fledglings and their fancy metal armor and then he looked down at his. All of a sudden it felt as heavy as lead and he had a sudden urge to take it off. But just as he was untying the vines that kept it together Jeonghan interrupted.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking off my armor”

“Why?”

“I don’t want it anymore…”

Jeonghan sighed and shook his head. “I know it’s a little embarrassing, but trust me, you’re going to need that armor during practice.” Jihoon looked Jeonghan up and down. It was easy for him to say, when his armor seemed to be made of finely carved wood, made to fit his body. But Jihoon said nothing about it.

“I’m just… nervous,” Jihoon admitted.

“That’s normal. But don’t worry so much. I’m here aren’t I?”

As if Jeonghan had cued it, suddenly there was a blaring sound coming from the furthest edge of the sandpit, where it backed up against the hillside. From where Jihoon sat he could see a broad shouldered full grown with a cart and some kind of animal horn pressed to his lips. This, he guessed, was what was making the sound. The blaring stopped and and full grown yelled with a booming voice “Oi! Welcome, new fledglings, to yer first day of battle trainin. My name’s Minseok and the meaning is that I should grow up teh be the “rock of the people”. We’ve got a lot to cover but first yeh need teh get yer weapons. So come on over and choose. Of course Served first, age before beauty.”

Jeonghan whispered to Jihoon “Unless you’re me then both apply.”

The Served fledglings began standing up, making a crowd around the cart that Jihoon guessed had the weapons in it. Jihoon didn’t want to think about what kind of horrible torture devices were in that cart, that he was, in a few minutes, going to be subjected to.

Jeonghan got up once most of the Served had cleared out and told Jihoon “you’re up soon” before striding over to go pick his weapon. Jihoon followed tentatively as the Servings began crowding and tried to make his way towards the cart, only to be pushed back by female Serving with her blue hair in pigtails.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She sneered and Jihoon wondered what he had done wrong this time.

“I’m going to get a weapon. Like he told us to.”

She let out a contemptuous laugh.

“Look here. You’re clearly a new fledgling so I’ll let it slide. But there’s an order to things in this world and you are clearly at the bottom. You let the higher ranked members of society go before you. Always. Got that?”

“Ok,” Jihoon said but inside he felt like he was burning up.

But he waited. He waited for a long time, until every fledgling had picked a weapon until he was the very last one to choose. All that was left by the time he reached the wagon was a small wooden dagger.  
“Tough luck,” Minseok grunted but he didn’t seem to have any intention to do anything about it. Both of them knew it wasn’t luck but status that had left Jihoon in this position, but the full grown looked at Jihoon as if to say “That’s just the way things are.”

When Jihoon start walking through the sand pit back towards where Jeonghan and he were sitting, he could hear Minseok shout from behind him.

“We’ll get started with a warm up. We’ll do a free for all. You’re out if someone hits you on the torso. Yeh lose a limb if they touch you on that limb. Pretty simple. Last ones to get tagged out get to leave early.”

Jihoon could hear some of the more burly Served and even some Servings grunt in response. And he was glad he reached the edge of the sandpit when he did because all of the fledglings were beginning to stand up and walk towards the pit. He met Jeonghan who clapped his hand on his shoulder as soon as Jihoon was within arms reach.

“To survive this game you have to be stealthy. You’ll get nowhere if you charge the first person you see. I just avoid fights at all costs until I can’t anymore. Stick to the outskirts and don’t get too cocky. Got it?”

Jihoon wasn’t sure he understood anything but before he could even answer Jeonghan was already gone, slinking along the edge of the circle like some kind of feline, leaving Jihoon all alone.

Jihoon stood alone at the outside of the circle, quaking in his boots and clutching the small dagger to his chest. One step into the sand pit and he knew he would be entering madness. He watched as wooden swords clashed, as fledglings snarled and charged each other. Jihoon was terrified and he hated this “game” and already he knew he hated battle practice and he just wanted to go home.

As he was staring at the fray that lay before him, that’s when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

“What’s with that frown?”

He turned his head to see a boy, black hair, tall and lean with markings on his arm that placed him as a Served and Jihoon knew immediately who he was.

“Don’t be nervous,” Seungcheol took his hand off Jihoons shoulder so he could pat his back, the force pushing Jihoon so he had to take one step into the stand. “Just go. It’s not so bad once you’re in it. Go on.”

Jihoon turned around ready to give Seungcheol a piece of his mind, or tell him that it was easy for him to say, or possibly even punch him, but before he could even do anything Seungcheol was running off into the distance yelling “Sorry I’m late Minseok! I had to do something for my matron before I left home! Do you have any weapons left for me!”

Jihoon turned, realizing that he was almost all the way in the sand pit now. He looked at the people battling around him and as scared as he was, he knew he would have to learn to fight eventually. He reasoned with himself that he could do what Jeonghan had said to avoid fighting altogether, and for some reason Seungcheol’s meager reassurance was actually making Jihoon feel the tiniest bit better. It was his words that tipped the scale in Jihoon’s mind and he took a deep breath as he lifted his foot from the outside of the sand pit and took another step in towards his peers.

* * *

 

Battle practice was just as bad as Jihoon thought it would be.

He did his best to skirt the edges like Jeonghan said, but Jihoon guessed he wasn’t sneaky enough because the second he stepped foot into the sand pit someone had caught him, a female fledgling and a very pretty one at that with long black hair and a petite figure. But Jihoon was hardly prepared for when she pointed her wooden sword directly at him and screamed “Prepare to die!” Before charging straight at him. He quickly jumped out of the way at the last second sending her tripping out of the circle and onto the dirt. “Hey!” She yelled as she picked herself up, clearly mad that Jihoon had avoided her. Fearing her wrath, Jihoon panicked and ran straight into the mass of people, using the kicked up sand clouds that were forming as his cover.

He held his breath as he began navigating through the mass of people, ducking under swords and side stepping two fledglings as they grappled with each other. Thankfully, most of them were too busy with their own battles to notice him, that is until he was spotted once again. This time by the last person he wanted to be spotted by.

Jaegun saw him across the way, after easily defeating another fledgling and pushing her to the ground. He turned his head to laugh at her only to see Jihoon across a few fledglings and he wasted no time shoving them out of the way so he could make a beeline straight for Jihoon. Jihoon was quickly turning and running, darting behind and around other fledglings in hopes that someone would be able to protect him but Jaegun was like a bull and he knocked everyone aide who was in his way and Jihoon was left defenseless. The chase went on until the sand below Jihoon’s feet slipped from underneath him and send him falling to the ground. The fall was harsh as much as the sand cushioned his blow and Jihoon winced at the feeling of the sand grating the skin of his knees. He was powerless and Jaegun laughed as he knew it too.

“Nowhere to run now Serving,” He hissed and Jihoon braced himself to get struck in the back.

But instead of the bludgeoned feeling on his back, he felt nothing, but heard a clashing of wood on wood.

“Attacking someone while they’re down,” Came a familiar voice. “Jaegun, what about honor, what about respect?”

Jihoon sat up and turned to see Seungcheol, sword clashing with Jaegun’s. Seungcheol was countering Jaegun with ease and Jihoon could even notice a smirk on his face as he fought the other Served. It took Jihoon a moment to realize that Seungcheol had protected him, and when he did he wasn’t sure whether to feel indignant or grateful.

“You know that no one believes in that stuff anymore Seuncheol so get over yourself.” The two were locked together as their swords pushed against each other.

“Still, attacking someone while they’re down is kind of…”

“I’ll do whatever I want!” Jaegun said with shove and sent Seungcheol backwards. But Seungcheol didn’t even stumble and he braced himself for Jaegun to attack him again. Seungcheol used the lapse in fighting to speak to Jihoon.

“Are you ok Jihoon?” Seuncheol asked and Jihoon just nodded, surprised that the Served boy had even remembered his name.

Before Seungcheol could say another thing Jaegun charged him again, and Seungcheol parried his attack easily before swiping at him with his own sword.

“Maybe you should stop picking fights with new fledglings and pick on someone your skill level,” Seungcheol taunted, as he swiped again, narrowly missing the silver armor jaegun wore. “Which of course isn’t me because I am clearly out of your league.”

This made Jaegun even more made and Jihoon watched as he lunged for Seungcheol only to side step him easily. “Shut up!” He yelled at Seungcheol but Seungcheol merely chuckled.

“Here’s the deal. If you give up now I’ll let you go and maybe you can win this silly little game. But you’ll probably just have to fight me again so there’s really no point. You’re always going to fall short when it comes to me.”

“You talk big Seungcheol but I know under it is nothing. You’re just an empty shell of your patron.”

And Jihoon could see the flicker in Seungcheol’s eyes, the cocky facade coming down as the words hit him. And he could tell that Jaegun’s words shook him more than anyone was expecting. But as soon as it had happened it had disappeared and Seungcheol was quick to take advantage of Jaegun’s distraction. He disarmed Jaegun in one swing leaving him defenseless.

It was a light tap in the center of Jaegun’s chest but Seungcheol made a point out of getting Jaegun out. Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle to himself and mumbled, “serves you right.”

“Yer out Jaegun!” Came the booming voice of Minseok and Jaegun growled as he picked up his sword.

“You just got lucky Seungcheol. Next time you’ll lose for sure. You’ll see.”

“Sure, sure,” Seungcheol waved as Jaegun dragged himself out of the circle.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Seungcheol then diverted his attention to Jihoon who was just as shocked that Seungcheol was speaking to him as the other two times.

“It’s no problem,” he muttered, somewhat wishing Seungcheol would just go away. He was humiliated in front of the boy once and now he was humiliated once again. Jihoon did not want this to start becoming a trend.

“You gotta be aware when it comes to stuff like this. You wouldn’t want to be caught in actual battle.”

Jihoon grunted. He would rather not have been lectured by someone, especially not a served and especially not Seungcheol.

It seemed like Seungcheol was slightly taken aback by Jihoons gruffness but he shook it off with a blink of his eye and started smiling, that same shit eating grin that he had had when Jihoon first met him. “Anyways it’s good to see you again. You… uh… you do remember me right?”

Jihoon nodded his head before he could even realize what he was doing. Jihoon wasn’t one to lie, but he realized that pretending not to know the Served might have made him leave him alone. But by the time he realized it, it was too late and Seungcheol was already holding out his hand in some kind of camaraderie.

“Quiet as always. Well, I guess I’ll see you around then, right?”

Jihoon took his hand and shook it in the same way he had when he was younger. Seungcheol seemed content with it as he dropped his hand.

“I guess so,” Jihoon answered grudgingly but that too seemed a good enough answer for Seungcheol. The Served adjusted his grip on his sword as he turned back towards the fray of fledglings and with a little wave with his free hand was off just like that.  
Jihoon watched as he left, his shining silver armor glinting in the sunlight. It wasn’t until he heard the thump of wood on wood that he realized someone had been sneaking up behind him so they could tag him on the back.

“Short stack!” The gruff voice of their instructor came “Yer out!”

It honestly wasn’t much of a disappointment for him, he wanted to sit out anyways, yet, as he walked over to the outer side of the sandpit he couldn’t help but replay the events that had just occurred.

He thought about Jaegun and his violent nature and how he seemed to want to dominate everything in his path and he thought about the girl who told him there was an order to things that he had to stick by. He thought of Jeonghan’s kindness in standing up for him and he thought about Seungcheol. Seungcheol who didn’t seem to care that Jihoon was a Serving. Seungcheol who was so overly friendly that it made Jihoon want to puke. Seungcheol who kept reaching out his hand for Jihoon to take.

He couldn’t seem to get Seungcheol out of his mind.

Jihoon remembers when Seungcheol started making a habit of fluttering in and out of his life.


	4. With A Single Drop

Jihoon remembers when Seungcheol had started taken a liking to him. And Jihoon remembers not liking that one bit.

By then Jihoon felt like their relationship was one in which Jihoon was constantly getting humbled by Seungcheol’s very existence, and Jihoon, who was now growing well out of his clothes and well into a body (that he liked to call awkward), was also growing tired of Seungcheol’s constant interruptions in his life.

First it was the incident at the training grounds, which was embarrassing enough as it was, but then, as the Served fledglings began to pick on Jihoon more and more (Jaegun and his goons starting most of the assaults), it was Seungcheol who started stepping in more and more. At first Jihoon was grateful, because at least someone was on his side. But the more Seungcheol stepped in the more hell bent Jaegun seemed on destroying Jihoon and soon he realized he was part of a long time feud that spanned generations.

He didn’t want to be the martyr in between two warring factions, so before long Jihoon was starting to get pretty annoyed with Seungcheol’s lionhearted behavior.

Jihoon was bound to snap and on the day when the dark clouds rolled in and it was the last training before the rain quarter, he finally did. The sky was dark with clouds that day. Thick and ready to bring forth the life giving rain that was so feared and yet revered. Jihoon was once again getting picked on, his head pressed down in the dirt under Jaegun’s boot.

“Look he’s going to cry. What are you gonna Serving? Cry for your matron like you did last time?”

For the record Jaegun had been twisting his arm behind his back and Jihoon couldn’t help it, he was in so much pain at the time. Not that any of the Served who were watching cared about “the record” they only cared that a pathetic Serving was being humiliated.

 “Or at you going to cry to your little lifemate Seungcheol.”

 Lifemates, it was the only thing their people cared more about than the traditional roles of Serving and Served. It was common that a Served would take a Serving as their lifemate, which made their roles from then on null. It was the only thing that could override their ingrained system of subjection that they had instated. It was an extremely intimate relationship, not necessarily romantically or sexually based but often times that was the case. To joke about something like that was almost as serious as letting someone drink from your cup.

 Jihoon hated that he and Seungcheol were becoming an item of gossip.

“I would rather die,” Jihoon spit because the more and more they bullied him the more belligerent he got.

“Wow hurtful.” The voice came from above and almost immediately he knew it was Seungcheol.

“Look who’s here,” Jaegun let out a laugh, echoed by the fledglings behind him. “We were just talking about you Seungcheol, about how you’ve taken this little Serving here as your pet. Why don’t you just bind with him already? I can tell that you want to.”

The idea of binding, the sacred ceremony between a Serving and a Served that bonded the two for life, made Jihoon feel sick to his stomach. But honestly if he thought about it binding with anyone would make him nauseous.

“That’s none of your business Jaegun,” Seungcheol’s voice was serious and Jihoon started to wonder if binding with him really was his intention.

“Well if that’s none of my business then _this_ is none of yours. So run along Seungcheol before I have to hurt you.”

“Like you could.”

There was a scuffle and Jihoon could feel Jaegun’s boot being lifted off of his face. He quickly scrambled to a standing position as he watched the scene unfold. There were three other fledglings there with Seungcheol, all with Served markings. One who looked to be around Seungcheol’s age and had light brown hair was holding one of Jaegun’s Served friends in a headlock with a soft but serious expression his face. The other one, who seemed to be a cycle younger with dark brown hair and glasses, had a bully with his arm behind his back. The last one was standing next to Seungcheol. With dark ebony hair, Jihoon could tell was a high status Served, but he couldn’t place his age. He was extremely tall and muscular and he looked like he could barrel you over any second. Jaegun’s group didn’t dare touch him. Jaegun was left standing alone, with Seungcheol’s eyes level with his and a smirk on his face.

“Now say again about how you wanted to hurt me. Since we’re here why do you take me in a match. Without your followers of course. Oh I forgot. You really can’t do anything without them.”

Jihoon only heard such harsh words come out of Seungcheol’s mouth when Jaegun was threatening him, but they were scathing, and Jihoon wondered what it would be like to be on Seungcheol’s bad side.

“Why don’t you go jump off a bridge and onto your patron’s reproduction organ. You know you wouldn’t be here without his influence.”

“And you wouldn’t be the sorry sap you are without your patron’s failures. So we both got what we deserved didn’t we, Jaegun?”

The tall one who stood next to Seungcheol looked at him a little in concern while the one with with the light brown hair spoke up.

“ I think he gets the idea Seungcheol.”

He let out a soft grunt but soon Seungcheol was backing off, the rest of his group releasing Jaegun’s. Seungcheol looked over at Jihoon as if to ask him if he was ok, but Jihon turned and scuffed his feet in the sand, not willing to dignify him with the reply.

 

* * *

  

Soon Minseok came with the practice weapons and training commenced as usual, with Jihoon being generally uninterested in any sort of fighting while the rest of the fledglings hacked away at each other.

Once it was over and the fledglings began clearing out of the training grounds, Jihoon made his way towards Jeonghan, who after befriending him the first day, was now his best and only friend.

“That was some fight you got yourself into this morning,” Jeonghan said as he unlaced his armor. “Or I should say a fight you were dragged into.”

“As usual,” Jihoon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was starting to be more comfortable with Jeonghan, a lot less reserved, and so his sinister side was starting to show.

“Like I say usually Jaegun isn’t a bad guy he’s just…”

 “I know I know, he’s got issues, but don’t we all.”

“You just got on his bad side.”

“I don’t understand why you still stick around him.”

“Thats…” Jeonghan looked down at the sand for a brief moment. Jihoon realized he struck a nerve and so he backed off before he could run his mouth even more.

“It’s fine. Anyways it looks like you’re getting a lot better in training. You nearly lifted that serving today right off the ground.”

Jeonghan gave Jihoon a bashful smile. “Thanks I guess I am getting stronger. Makes me feel good since people used to say I wouldn’t amount to anything because of my frail body.”

“Well you’re strong so it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah…” Jeonghan trailed off and Jihoon raised his eyebrow. Jeonghan leaned in close to Jihoon. “But hey that friend of Seungcheol’s is pretty cute. He’s the same cycle as me and Seungcheol. I think his name is Jisoo, meaning ‘to have luck and intelligence’. Maybe you can chat him up now that you’ve sort of been introduced.”

“Some introduction.” Jihoon didn’t have the heart to tell him that he wasn’t interested.

“Anyways I should go make sure Jaegun isn’t getting into too much trouble. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah see ya.”

Jeonghan left the training grounds, his figure disappearing beyond the hillside in the mist and soon Jihoon realized he was once again alone. Except not for long because Jihoon could see in the distance Seungcheol looking at him.

_Don’t come over here. Don’t come over here._

Seungcheol told his friends something and they began to leave. There was a moment of silence, the training ground cleared out as all the fledglings headed home to stay out of the rain, all except Seungcheol and Jihoon who stood staring at each other through the mist.

Seungcheol began walking towards him and Jihoon wanted to withdraw inside of his own skin.

“Are you ok?” Seungcheol asked him with worry and care in his voice.

“Perfect,” Jihoon almost felt bad as he tried to brush him off.

“Sorry that you keep getting in the middle of things I-”

“You know you don’t need to help me or save me or whatever,” Jihoon snapped and the dejected look in Seungcheol’s eyes made him feel just a twinge of guilt. “Like i get it, i probably look pathetic, but I can handle myself.”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“So you can just stop helping me alright?”

Seungcheol sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Why is it so hard for you to ask for help Jihoon?”

“What?”

“I mean you have never once asked for help, even if you don’t need it, it’s not a bad thing to reach out to someone. Friends help friends.”

Jihoon was at a loss for words. What Seungcheol said was true and it hurt to think that maybe there was a problem with himself and not Seungcheol.

“I never wanted help and you’re not my friend.” He glared at Seungcheol while the other looked on in mild shock, “You came into my life by accident and it was you who decided to stay. I don’t need saving. I’m not a victim and I’m not here for you to fulfill your hero complex.” He was breathing heavily because of how worked up he was and Seungcheol just looked at the ground. He was bound to snap one day, it was just that he didn’t mean to sound so harsh while telling Seungcheol off.

“Hey sorry if I misunderstood. I’m not…. I don’t mean to come across as trying to butt in to anything.”

Jihoon let out a shaky breath because even while he was berating him Seungcheol was still as kind and as open as ever.

“I really did want to be friends. Not because you’re a Serving or anything, but because I liked you from the first time I met you. You remember don’t you?”

Jihoon gave a slight, curt nod.

“I guess I thought... I donno... that you were pretty admirable.”

Him? Admirable? Jihoon’s jaw nearly dropped because how could the oh great and illustrious Seungcheol thought he was admirable.

“You always seemed independent and strong willed. I really wanted to be your friend so I thought I could impress you in battle training and by helping you with those who were picking on you… I guess I jumped too quickly. I’ll stop talking to you if you want, and I won’t get involved in your fights anymore. Sorry.”

Seungcheol held his hand out like they had the first time they had meet. Jihoon had since learned that this was a ‘handshake’, a thing that only Served did, picked up a long time ago from a human who came to ‘civilize’ the ‘barbarians’ that were his people. Many of the Serving rejected their mannerisms, while the Served came to integrate it into their culture.

Jihoon was surprised but took it slowly to shake it, the guilt beginning to settle in his stomach.

“Oh… um… no don’t… I guess I just didn’t know you so I was kind of surprised… Sorry if i came across annoyed… 

He quickly took his hand and shook it but to his surprise Seungcheol didn’t let go.

“Do you want to?”

“What?”

“Do you want to know me?”

Jihoon’s lips moved but no words came out as he tried to form a sentence, any kind of sentence. He wasn’t sure how he felt about trying, really trying to be friends with the person who had made his life miserable for several cycles. But there was a part of him that wanted to. That wanted to know who Seungcheol was behind that brave face of his. And for the first time in a while Jihoon felt something of excitement.

“I guess…”

Seungcheol smiled and didn’t let go off his hand. He gave him a nod as if to say follow me and then he started running. They ran past the sand pit hand in hand, towards the high grass hills, where the tall strands whipped at Jihoon’s fingertips and it became harder for him to run. They ran and ran until the trees started to thin and the ground started to incline under his feet and Jihoon knew that they were far beyond where fledglings usually strayed but he said nothing, because his intrigue was far greater than his fear. They didn’t stop until Jihoon’s lungs were screaming and his legs were aching.

Seungcheol skidded to a halt at the edge of a lone tree, the ground beneath them had become dry and rocky and he pointed upwards towards its outstretched branches.

“Do you know how to climb?”

“Of course I know how to climb,” Jihoon snapped giving Seungcheol a sideways glance. Of course he wasn’t great at it, but he figured he could probably get up this one. Seungcheol nodded and began climbing and Jihoon followed, only more clumsily, his feet scraping at the bark every so often and his arms trembling. By the time Seungcheol stopped and turn back to look at him, Jihoon regretted every agreeing to it in the first place.

Grabbing the last branch that would lead him up to Seungcheol, Jihoon made to pull himself up, but instead found his fingers slipping. He was falling, except the other male, with quick reflexes, grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

“I thought you said you knew how to climb” He teased.

“You never said we were going up that high,” Jihoon countered his heart beating in his ears.

Seungcheol just laughed. “Well, be careful,” He warned him before pointing forward, and as Jihoon followed his finger he saw something he had never even dreamt of seeing. The sky seemed to stretch onwards forever, not blocked by any trees or thicket, it was endless, daunting, and there was a dark grey cloud hovering over the horizon.

Jihoon gasped and Seungcheol looked rather smug as he spoke “This is my favorite place, Jihoon. I don’t show just anybody so consider it an honor.”

“But why me?” Jihoon asked “Why would you show me this?”

“Like I said I want to impress you.”

“But why me?” Jihoon asked again in astonishment his eyes wide as he looked at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol chuckled then. “You don’t need a reason to like someone, Jihoon. Just the fact that you like them is enough.”

Jihoon lowered his gaze, not wanting to look Seungcheol in the eye. He couldn’t wrap his head around why someone liked him so much when he wasn’t good at fighting or talking or really anything. But yet he still stuck around, always coming back to Jihoon. He looked up again and tried to study Seungcheol’s face for a motive but it just seemed as kind and placated as ever. 

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the horizon and the clouds rolling in.

There was a single droplet and then another, the storm came on quicker than either of them could expect. The rain came in droves, pouring down heavily and soaking them despite the cover of leaves they were under.

“My patron is gonna kill me for being out in a storm like this,” He groaned but gave a shrug. “Too late now.” 

“Yeah mine too,” Jihoon murmured.

“You can go back if you want. I can help you down or… you can go by yourself…”

“No it’s… fine. Like you said it’s too late now. Anyways it’s not like my guardians can do anything about it. So might as well have fun right?”

A stupid grin grew across Seungcheol’s as he spoke and Jihoon couldn’t help but look surprised.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because, you’re different now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?" 

“You really seem like my friend now.”

And then Jihoon could help but feel his lips curl into a smile then.

“I guess so.”

“Here,” Seungcheol said, as he cupped his hands and let them fill with rain. He held it up to Jihoons face and Jihoon looked at him startled. “Drink." 

“What are you doing?”

“Just drink.”

So Jihoon did and the water tasted fresh and clean.

“Ok so why are we doing this?”

“The first time I met you, you let me drink from your cup.”

“Right…” Jihoon groaned not wanting to remember.

“Well I don’t care about this Serving and Served stuff. It’s too much of a hassle. I think we should just be close with who we like and that’s it. No being better than others. Don’t you think so, Jihoon?”

“Yeah…”

“So now we’re even! Sort of. I know drinking from a cup is better but I don’t have one right now so-”

And then Jihoon let out a laugh, a bubbling joyous laugh that seemed to cut even through the sound of the rain. For the first time he felt like he really admired the Served. “You’re funny Seungcheol.” He held out his hand to shake once more and said “Friends?” Seungcheol looked at him confused but then happy as he reached forward to take Jihoon’s hand. 

“Friends!”

Jihoon remembers that in that moment, his markings began to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's been two years since I started writing this fic and I'm finally continuing it! Yay! It looks like the fic is going to be around 9 or 10 chapters so there's still a lot to go. But I hope you are enjoying it so far. Feel free to comment and give feedback because it always give me motivation to write quicker. As for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
